Backstage Romance
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: Nathan and Rave are forced to discuss their issues after school, is there really any talking? No, no there isn't. MalexMale


Hi! So here is a Nave one shot:) If you haven't read my other fic it's called Kevedd- Unlikely Romance I also have a small Easter fic :) Enjoy!-_-_-_-

"Nat, Rave! I am tired of this foolishness you two will learn to act together or you won't act at all!" The bell rang signaling the end of school.

"You will stay here after school for as long as it takes until you can work together!" A very frustrated drama teacher stalked off the stage with the rest of the play's characters, which left just Rave and Nat standing on the stage. They had once again gotten into an argument just like any other practice, accept this time their teacher had snapped. Huffing Rave turned and glared at the teal haired teen.

"Way to go Goldberg, now we might get kicked out of the fucking play!" Nat just smirked at the frustrated brunette, Rave was pacing back and forth as he pulled on the collar of his black turtle neck. The plum colored skinny jeans he wore accenuated his long legs and perky ass, Nat just wanted a piece of that ass, and he knew Rave wanted him to have it. He saw it whenever he make a sassy remark and the brunette blushed, or when he whispered in his ear he saw the drama geek cross his legs or clear his throat, yeah he knew he wanted him.

"Hey asshole! Are you listening to me?" A delicate hand being waved in front of his face snapped Nat out of his thoughts, reaching up he grabbed the wrist in a soft grip. Rave's face went from anger to confusion as he watched the other, a strong yank on his arm pulled him chest to chest with the teal haired teen.

"What the hell G-" He was cut off when Nat leaned his head in and blew gently against the brunettes neck, Rave stilled, his eyes were wide and his whole body was rigid. Nat grinned and lightly kissed the skin earning a little shiver from the male above, moving his hands to very feminine like hips he backed the other up until he was pressed against the back wall behind the curtain. Rave came to his senses and pushed against the chest in front of him, Nat slowly backed up until he was just a foot away from the brunette.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Rave huffed and poked his finger against the other's chest.

"Yes there is a problem, you can't just be a dick all fucking rehearsal and then decide you're gonna try to jump my bones! I don't roll that way Goldberg." Nat stood and listened to the other rant for what must have the the fiftieth time that day. Walking forward he grabbed the back of Rave's head and brung his lips against his. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, Nat had been waiting forever for this and he was tired of standing by hoping that Rave would initiate it. At first Rave's hands went up to push against Nat's chest but now they were firmly gripping his blue sweater vest trying to pull him closer, smiling against the soft lips Nat backed them up again so he could press Rave against the wall. He broke the kiss and looked up at Rave's face, his cheeks had a hint of red and his eyes were half closed. Smirking he nuzzled the teen's neck and lightly kissed it, moving up and down he lightly sucked on the olive skin drawing up a purple bruise, a small whimper drew him back up to those soft lips. Standing lightly on his tip toes he kissed him again, pushing and prodding with his tongue he finally gained entrance, their tongues entwined as hands explored each other's bodys. Hooking his arms under the brunette's legs he hoisted him up and pressed him against the wall, Rave had to dip his head to kiss the teal haired teen since he was taller. Moving his hands to grasp Rave's butt he gave it a firm squeeze before pressing his hips against the other's. Rave gasped into the kiss as he felt the buldge in Nat's pants press into his. Breaking from the kiss Nat turned and looked around till he found what he was looking for, still holding Rave he turned until he was in front of he table they used to hold props. Gently setting him down he slipped his hands under the turtle neck and took it off, Rave's hair was a little messy from the sweater but it only increased Nat's desire. Rave gripped Nat's sweater and took it off then proceeded to unbutton the white button down.

"Fuck, why are there so many buttons." Growling to himself he finally undid the last button and took the shirt off, looking as Nat's abdomen he brought his hands up and traced the muscle lines, a shiver ran through the jock's body as Rave's fingers delicately touched his abdomen. Reaching up he gripped the two wrist in his hand and held them above his head, Rave looked at him with a look of pure questioning. Nat just smirked at him as he pushed him back on the table, pulling him closer so their hips were pressed against each other Nat moved his slowly against the Rave's drawing out a low moan. Rave tried moving his hands to grip the table or grip something but the hand holding his wrist wouldn't allow it, he whimpered as Nat pulled him even close and rubbed his erection against his ass.

"Damnit Goldberg if your gonna do something then please do it." Nat stopped moving all together and look at Rave with wide eyes as he let go off hi wrist.

"Did the sassiest drama queen in the history of Peach creek High just say please? Did James just tell me please?" Moving so his face was by Rave's chest he smiled. "I must really effect you huh? I changed you, where did the old Rave go?" Rave growled under his breath.

"Nathan if you don't fucking do something I will personally put my fucking shirt on and walk the fuck out of here." Nathan just smirked and pressed his hips flush against James's, moving he began to thrust against the clothed erection, Rave gasped and gripped Nat's shoulders. Wrapping his legs around the teal haired teen's hips he moved with him, the table creaked as their movements quickened, Nat slowly moved to a stop. Stepping back he quickly undid the bottom on Rave's jeans and slid them off the teen's slender hips, reaching for his own button he quickly undid his skinny jeans and threw them behind him. Looking back he took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, Rave. Laying on a table lips parted, cheeks flushed, his legs open along with the dark green boxers he wore moved Nat into action. Reaching for the waist band he looked at Rave for permission, an eye role was his only answer, slowly peeling back the boxers he dropped them behind his and looked at the sight before him, Rave layed there fully erect and waiting for him. Tugging his pink boxers down Nat kicked them away from himself and stepped between Rave's legs.

"Hey James, you have lube right?"

"Yeah Goldberg I carry around lube with me." He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question. Shaking his head Nat stuck three of his fingers into his own mouth and sucked on them, coating them with saliva, when he deemed them sufficiently wet he took them out of his mouth and stepped towards the brunette.

"If you think you're shoving your fucking fingers up my ass you have another thing comin."

"Shut up Rave and stop being a pussy." The brunette scoffed and made a move to sit up, reaching out Nat gently pushed him back down. Bringing his hand down he lightly circled Rave's hole with his index finger before slipping it in, Rave grunted at the pressure but relaxed, this wasn't his first rodeo. Nat slipped another finger in and moved his two fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Rave, the brunette raised his hips trying to get more, chuckling Nat used his other hand to keep the hips against the table. Adding a third finger he watched as the drama geek's face contorted into pain, Rave took deep breaths as he adjusted to the intrusion, he moaned in pleasure when Nat started plunging his fingers in an out, every now and then curling them until he hit Rave's prostate causng him to shout in pleasure. Deeming him ready Nat slipped his fingers out and spit in his hand, reaching down he coated his already straining cock in saliva, stepping forward he pulled Rave's hips to him once again. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the jock's shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed him, it was a light and sweet kiss nothing like before, a kiss meant to either confuse or draw in the other person. Nat lined himself up and pressed forward as he kissed James back, he heard a small gasp come from the brunette as the tip entered him, pressing forward more Nat almost fully sheathed himself inside the drama geek when Rave pressed his nails into the tanned shoulders. Halting his movements Nat gently kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally lips in a comforting gesturing, relaxing against the other male Rave finally nodded his head. Pressing forward once again Nat pulled him flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He waited a bit before he started moving, the pace started slow and he had to hold himself back from thrusting as fast as he could. Rave was hot and tight and it was killing him.

"Fuck princess, you're so fucking tight." He grunted as he picked up the pace, Rave was breathing heavily as he rocked his hips in rythm with Nat's, every now and then his hands would slip from the broad shoulders before him making him grasp at them tightly once again. He cried out at a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate, angling the taller teen Nat moved him so he could hit that spot with every thrust. He was driving Rave to the end fast, every thrust hit that sweet spot that had him moaning and writhing in the tan arms. Reaching forward Nat wrapped his slender fingers around Rave's strainging cock, pumping his hand in time with his thrust.

"Holy fucking shit!" James shouted as Nat jerked his wrist slightly. Gripping the teal hair with his hands Rave pulled him in for a rough kiss full of tongue and teeth, a few more thrust and jerk of a wrist had Rave screaming as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, he layed his head on Nat's shoulder as he breathed in long breaths. Nathan gripped Rave's waist tighter as he continued thrusting into the tight ass before his orgasm hit him, his hot seed spilled into Rave as he slumped against him, Rave scrunched his nose at the feeling.

"Goldberg please tell me you did not just cum in my fucking ass?" Nathan just chuckled.

"You bet your sweet ass I did." He playfully pinched Rave's butt making the brunette swat at him. Grabbing the wrist hitting at him he kissed the palm and then his lips.

"So when can we do this again?"

-_-_-_- Hey sorry this is so late :( my grandma was in the hospital so I had to go see her. She's doing better thank goodness:) But yh I don't know how good this was because I'm half asleep so I blame it on my inability to stay awake.


End file.
